The Wizard's Tower
The Wizards' Tower is one of the most iconic magical locations within Gielinor. It is well known for housing a multitude of magical orders throughout the ages and surviving several magical wars. History : This section focuses purely on the In-Character history of the location. For a precise account of JaGex's history for the Tower, please see the relevant article on the RuneScape Wiki. The Order of Wizards *Many people recognize that the first official owners and users of the Wizards' Tower after the Saradominist order that created it were the Order of Wizards. *This order was, in its own time, the largest and most recognized order of mages throughout Gielinor. *They held the Tower and its grounds in their possession throughout a number of years and saw the passing of five Grandmasters, the title given to the leader of the Order. *During the Order's reign of the Tower, the building was several times damaged as various battles and uprisings shook the foundations; most notable was the internal war within the Order about the practice of necromancy. *Eventually, the Order of Wizards relinquished its claims to the grounds of the Tower with the passing of Samarodion Amysth, last Grandmaster of the Order. However, the Tower would not stand vacant for long as former Archmage of the Order, Louis Pyron, was given the Tower by Samarodion in will. The Arcane College *The Arcane College, having established their ownership of the Tower, was founded by Louis Pyron and Perseus, previous members of the Order of Wizards as a way to pass on what they'd learned in their time at the Tower. *The Arcane College trained few students before being attacked by Kandarin mages, namely the Aren family to which the Tower was destroyed by Louis Pyron as an act of rebellion so they they would not take the Tower. *Due to this destruction of the Tower, it was rebuilt by a great earth mage, Terra Silex among others to the designs of the Archmage Perseus and was complete within only a few weeks. *The new design had an entirely new look to be much larger and effecient, including a beam running through the middle of the Tower instead of the old staircase which levitated mages up and down through the walls and a series of gems which were embedded into the Tower to control the temperature of the Tower, as well as strengthening of the walls and wards to protect from large scale attacks on the Tower. These were made by Expert Enchantress Anara Bordeleaux. *After some time, the Aren's returned to the Tower once again wanting to rage war and after a meeting between Magus and Perseus it was decided that there would be a duel to which the winner would recieve the Tower to save from spilling any blood. *Perseus was seemingly defeated at the hands of Aranitus Aren after a suprisingly short fight to which Perseus fell off the bridge on which they were fighting, to which his body was not found so the Tower changed hands. The Wizards' Tower *After the Aren group took control of the Tower, they split it into four seperate groups, collectively known as "The Wizard's Tower." *These four organizations were the Aren Arcane Institute, the Arcane Research Institute, the Wizard's Tower Order, and the Magi Defence Corps. These groups at the time being run by Aranitus Aren, Arthur Ironarm, Magus Concendo, and Anara Bordeleaux, respectivly. *This new group made very few slight alterations to the Tower such as shutting off the organ on the ground floor in a sound-proof wall, another teleportation block was put up around the Tower, much like the one the Order of Wizard's once, resulting in mages being unable to teleport to and from the Tower directly but allowing teleportation from the island. *The Aren Arcane Institute invented multiple golems that were used to protect the Tower from attacks, there were different kinds of golems, each with their own purpose: **'Tower Launching Golems:' These clay golems stood at around six feet tall and each of their arms were six feet in length. Although they are made of clay, they have heavy iron metal around their feet to ground them. The purpose of these golems was to throw Counter-Defence Golems behind enemy lines. However, they could be used to throw pretty much anything. **'Tower Counter-Defence Golems:' These golems stood at around five feet tall. They were made of rune essence and wood from a Magic Tree. These small golems were meant for counter attacks on enemy forces. They were able to enter a spherical form as to be thrown by the Launcher Golems. **'Tower Defence Golems:' These golems stood at around fifteen feet tall. These made up the majority of the golem forces on the island. They were made of steel, stone, and magic wood. Their purpose was to march onto the Tower's bridge and defend the tower from being overran with enemies. If attacked by sea, the golems stationed themselves around the perimeter of the island and take the hits while Launcher Golems do the work along with the defending wizards. *Two rune guardians were stationed to guard the fairy ring to ensure the safety of the students when faculty was not present. These Rune Guardians also tried to capture anything unexpected that teleported to the island through the Fairy Ring. *Arthur Ironarm developed an alarm system throughout the Wizards' Tower, with all the wizards studying at the Tower placed in an archive. The alarm activates when an unknown being enters the Tower who has not been archived. Pixie's Spellcrafting Institute *With the subsequent removal of the Aren Arcane Institute from the Wizards' Tower, Pixie Arven, a young mage who'd been a member of The Order of Wizards and The Arcane College, replaced the gap with her own Spellcraft. *The enchantments and defences of the Wizards' Tower and much of the structure of the previous group was kept. The Order of Four *With a large decline in activity and productivity plaguing the tower, Zachariah Dour was made Archmage, and brought back the four orders of the old tower, minus their religious aspects. He believed that rivalry between groups was the best way to cause them to be productive, and hoped this would lead to a large boost for the magical community. *The heads of each order are appointed, and the tower begins taking in students once more, at a surprisingly alarming rate. *The Red Order of the tower enters talks with the Archmage of Yanille to gain access to research and books from the Magic Guild. Along with this, the tower opens a store in its own halls to sell magical goods and equipment to its students at discounted prices. *The tower enters talks with King Andreas of Falador in order to access any books or magical knowledge held in Falador, in exchange for providing the White City with aid against a coming undead assault. *Preparations are made for the hosting of the Mages Conclave. *The 2nd floor is damaged in a fight between two students; Merrik Le'Gaunt and Valencia Dae. The pair are to be punished by the Order Heads and Archmage. A few wizards begin making repairs to the damage caused. *Merrik & Valencia, along with all other students present when the decision was made, were sent into the wilderness, and made to walk to the Chaos Altar and back. They were accompanied by two members of staff to ensure no serious harm came to them. This was intended to be a lesson to show what happens when people don't control the magic they use, or use it chaoticly. The Tower of Tesla Aren * A long time after many, Tesla Aren, Grandfather of Aranitus Aren, took upon himself the title of Archmage of the wizards tower. He vowed not to let his family meddle with the affairs of the tower. Relevant/Related Pages *The Order of Wizards *The Library Trivia *When held, the Mage's Conclave is mostly based at the Wizard's Tower as it is one of the largest magical institutes in Gielinor. *Since the Order of Wizard's took control of the Wizard's Tower, it had not officially been part of any kingdom, although multiple alliances have formed between the occupants of the Tower and various kingdoms. This changed when the deed to the tower was given to Aaron Lansing by Christopher Aren, who had recieved it upon Aranitus Aren's death. This passing of the deed resulted in the tower being a part of Misthalin once more. *As of January 2015, most information about current Wizard Tower roleplay and activity could be found on the official Wizards' Tower thread of the time, found in the Runescape Roleplay Forum. Although previous groups had most information about the Tower on other threads, they have mostly fell off page 50 long after they disbanded. *The tower, during a previous and unmentioned tower act, had been reverted to independence. Category:Location Category:Buildings Category:In-Character History Category:Magic